As disclosed in e.g. publications WO 97/40899, WO 97/40900 and WO 97/41938 a solvent extraction settler arrangement is known which is adapted for hydrometallurgical liquid-liquid extraction processes and which typically comprises a mixing unit for preparing a dispersion from mutually immiscible solutions. A settler is arranged to separate solution phases from a dispersion fed from the feed end while the dispersion flows towards the discharge end of the settler. A feeding device is located at the feed end for feeding the dispersion prepared by the mixing unit to the settler.
In the known technology the dispersion is fed into the settler at a single feed point located at the center of the feed end or in the vicinity thereof via an uptake channel. The problem is that the single feed point feeding dispersion requires a distribution fence to be arranged near the feed end of the settler to distribute the flow of the dispersion to the whole width of the settler.